List of ABC slogans
Advertising slogans used by the American Broadcasting Company 1960s * 1963: "The New ABC" * 1964: "Wild World of Entertainment" * 1965: "Turn on the Excitement!" * 1966: "7 Nights To Remember" * 1967: "A Very Special Season" * 1968: "Find Your Own Thing!" * 1969: "Meet Us in September" 1970s * 1970: "Let's Get Together on ABC" * 1971-1973: "This is the Place to Be" (Used by the Nine Network as "The Place to Be in '73" in 1973) * 1974: "What You See on ABC This Fall, You'll Be Talking About Tomorrow!" * 1975: "Welcome to the Bright New World of ABC" (Used by HSV7 as "Welcome to the Bright New World of Seven" in 1976) * 1976: "Let Us Be the One" (based on a song by The Carpenters) (used by the Nine Network in 1977) * 1977-1978, 1979-1980: "Still The One" (based on a similarly named song by Orleans) (used by the Nine Network in 1978, then from 1980 to 1986, then from 1988 to 2006). * 1978: "We're the One!" (based on "You're the One" by The Oak Ridge Boys) (Used by the Nine Network in 1979) 1980s * 1980: "You and Me and ABC" * 1981: "Now is the Time, ABC is the Place" (the promo song for this slogan won a Clio) (used by both ATN-7 and ADS-7 as "Summer is the Time, Seven is the Place" during the Summer of 1982/83, then later by STW-9 in 1985 as "Now is the Time, Channel Nine is the Place") * 1982: "Come on Along with ABC" (used by the Nine Network in 1983 as "Come on Along to Channel Nine", but dropped after a few months) * 1983: "That Special Feeling on ABC" * 1984: "We're With You on ABC" * 1985: "You'll Love It!" (based on "I Love L.A.", a song by Randy Newman) (Used by GTV-9, QTQ-9 and NWS-9 in 1986). * 1986: "Together" (Used by the Nine Network in 1987) (Used by TV2 in 2007) * 1987: "Something's Happening on ABC" (partially based on "Happening '68" by Paul Revere & the Raiders) * 1988: "Something's Happening on ABC (based on "Dancing in the Street" by Martha and the Vandellas) * 1989: "Something's Happening on ABC" (based on "Shout" by The Isley Brothers and some elements of "Mockingbird" by Carly Simon & James Taylor) 1990s * 1990-1991: "America's Watching ABC" (1990 version contains same music as 1989, but with different lyrics) (1991 version contains different music) (Elements of the 1990 campaign used in Network Ten Australia's 1992 video for "This is It") * 1992: "It Must Be ABC" (This was the last official full-fledged fall ad campaign for the network) * 1993: "Watched by more people than any other network" * 1994: "The American Broadcasting Company" * 1995: "Get with the Program!"/"Still the One!" * 1996: "Nobody does it like ABC" * 1997: "TV is Good" * 1998: "We Love TV" (Used by the Nine Network from Dec. 1, 2007 to Feb. 1, 2009) * 1999–2007: "America's Broadcasting Company" 2000s * 2000: "America's #1 Broadcasting Company" * 2000: "Definitely ABC" (sweeps) * 2001: "America's Favorite Network" * 2001: "Only Americans" (used only after the 9/11 World Trade Center terrorist atacks) * 2003: "Celebrating 50 Years of Television" * 2004: "Welcome to the New ABC" * 2005: "Only on ABC" * 2007-present: "Start Here" (still used) (modified to "Start Over" when introducing returning shows whose season was interrupted by the 2007 Writer's Guild strike) * 2008: "Start Fresh" (used as it is in Spring and new episodes of hit shows are airing) * 2008: "The Fun Starts Here" (used as it is in Summer and new episodes of hit shows are airing) Some of these slogans (or variants of them), especially Still The One, were used on the Nine Network in Australia & regional affiliates, as well as by Sky One of the British SKY Broadcasting corporation. Still The One A promotional campaign that ABC used for the 1977-78 and the 1979-80 seasons. The lyrics to the song was by the Orleans band. This promo was at a time when ABC was at the top of the ratings. Several shows premiered on ABC during the time of this campaign. Local Stations ABC stations had local customized versions of the 'Still The One' campaign. *WXYZ in Detroit: We're Still the One, on Channel 7 *WABC in New York City: We're Still having fun, Channel 7's the one, Still the One. *WLS in Chicago: Same as WXYZ. *WEWS in Cleveland: We're Still the One, you got to Catch 5 (incorporated with its own 'Catch 5' campaign) *KABC in Los Angeles: Same as WXYZ and WLS-TV. *WFAA in Dallas/Fort Worth: Still the One, on Channel 8 (1979 version) *KATV in Little Rock: Same as other channel 7s mentioned. *WAAY in Huntsville, Alabama: You're Still Having Fun with Channel 31 (1977 version) *KVII in Amarillo, Texas: Same as other channel 7s mentioned. Also used from 1978 to 30 January 2006 by Australia's Nine Network. In 1990 - 1991 Britain's Sky Television, as part of its advertising war with British Satellite Broadcasting, reused ABC's 1977 promotional song with revised lyrics, initially as "We're the One", then as "Still the One". You and Me and ABC This was the slogan used for the 1980-81 season. One version of the promo had a happy feel to it, where they showed personalities in the street. Another version was disco, where everyone was dancing to the song. Several new shows premiered on ABC in 1980. Local Stations Several ABC stations had local customized versions of the 'You and Me' campaign *WEWS in Cleveland: You and Me and TV-5 (Incorporated with its own 'Catch 5' campaign) *WXYZ in Detroit: You and Me and Channel 7 *WABC in New York City: Same as WXYZ *WLS in Chicago: Same as WXYZ and WABC *WFAA in Dallas/Forth Worth: You and Me and Channel 8 *KVII in Amarillo, TX: Same as WXYZ and WABC Now is the Time, ABC is the Place This was the slogan ABC used for the 1981-82 season. Several new shows premiered on ABC during the time of this campaign. Legendary voice announcer Ernie Anderson did the voiceover for the promo. ATN-7, the Sydney branch of the Seven Network in Australia use this as the basis for their slogan "Summer is the Time, Seven is the Place" during the Summer of 1986/87. Local Stations Several ABC stations had local customized versions of this campaign. *WXYZ in Detroit: "Now is the Time, Channel 7 is the Place" *WABC in New York City: Same as WXYZ. *WLS in Chicago: Same as WXYZ and WABC-TV. *WEWS in Cleveland: " Now is the time, TV-5 is the Place" (Incorporated with its own 'Catch 5' campaign) *WVUE (now a FOX affiliate) in New Orleans: "Now is the Time, Channel 8 is the Place!" *WFAA in Dallas: Same as WVUE *WPRI (now a CBS affiliate) in Providence: "Now is the Time, Channel 12 is the Place" *KABC in Los Angeles: "Now is the Time, Channel 7 is the Place" *KATU in Portland: "Now is the Time, Channel 2 is the Place" *WCVB in Boston: "Now is the Time, Channel 5 is the Place" *KVII in Amarillo, TX: Same as WXYZ and WABC-TV. Come on Along with ABC This was the campaign ABC used for the 1982-1983 television season. The campaign, mucn like the 'You and Me' campaign from 1980, had a feel good, high spirited tone to it. Local Stations Several ABC stations used local customized versions of this campaign *WEWS in Cleveland: "Come on Along with TV-5" *WXYZ in Detroit: "Come on Along with Channel 7" *WABC in New York City: Same as WXYZ *WTAE in Pittsburgh: "Come on Along with Channel 4" *KVII in Amarillo, TX: Same as WXYZ *WAKR-TV in Akron, OH (now a Ion Television affiliate): "Come on Along with 23" We're With You, on ABC This was the slogan ABC used for the 1984-1985 fall season. Local Stations *WABC in New York City: "We're With You, on Channel 7" *WCVB in Boston: "We're With You, on Channel 5"/"We're With You, on 'CVB" *WTAE in Pittsburgh: "We're with You, on Channel 4" *WPRI (now a CBS affiliate) in Providence: "We're With You, on Channel 12" *KVII in Amarillo, TX: Same as WABC-TV You'll Love It on ABC This Was the slogan ABC used for the 1985-1986 fall season. Local Stations *KATU in Portland: "You'll Love It on Channel 2" *KLTV in Tyler/Longview, TX: Same as KVII *KVII in Amarillo, TX: "You'll Love It on Channel 7" *WFAA in Dallas, TX: "You'll Love It on Channel 8" *WABC in New York City: Same as KVII-TV *KGUN in Tucson, AZ: "You'll Love It on TV-9" *KTNV-TV in Las Vegas, NV: "You'll Love it on 13 Territory" *KOTA-TV in Rapid City, SD: "You'll Love it on KOTA Territory" *KLDO-TV (now a Univision affiliate) in Laredo, TX: "You'll Love it on KLDO-TV" *WCJB-TV in Gainesville, FL: "You'll Love it on TV-20" *WMTW in Portland, ME: "You'll Love It on TV-8" *WLS-TV in Chicago, IL: Same as KVII *KOMO-TV in Seattle: "You'll Love It on Channel 4" *WSB-TV in Atlanta. GA: Same as KATU QTQ-9, NWS-9 and STW-9 in Australia used this slogan during the 1986-1987 season. Together with ABC Used for the 1986-1987 fall season. Local Stations *WFTV in Orlando: "Together on Channel 9" *WMBB in Panama City, Florida: "Together on Channel 13" *WPTA in Fort Wayne, Indiana: "Together on 21 Alive" *KVII in Amarillo, Texas: "Together on Channel 7" External links * The Evolution of ABC * The '80s TV Theme SuperSite: Promos (ABC) - audio and video of ABC slogans and campaigns Category:ABC television network ABC slogans, List of Category:Slogan lists Category:ABC slogans